


"It's just a dream."

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	"It's just a dream."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612383643861745664)


End file.
